Allies Human Sacrifice
by meveryrandom
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! First song fic, our Allies take the roles of 5 unfortunate Alices forced to explore the disfigured depths of wonderland in Allies Human Sacrifice. Rated T for gore/violence and slight hinted sexual content for France.


_**This is just a re-post since the typeos bothered me so much. Nothing has changed, this was just an edit**_

**_Happy Halloween~! I'm very surprised i posted something on time! Yay! First off please stop the reviews about my spelling, grammar, ect. I proof read the best i can and i do use spell check thank you it just sucks._**

**_somethings just slip and trust me, after i post i find them, so i know its there u dont have to tell me! will I fix it? probably not! but hey, LIFE! anyway this is a song fic, my first. Warning: The story is writen in my interpretation of Alice Human Sacrifice. There is no specific plot, you take it the way you want. There were so many versions of the english lyrics, i just found one and i think the last few lines were taken from another._**

**_America DOES IN FACT call Canada 'Canadia' Now that you know all this I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!_**

**_I know i might be letting quite a few fangirls down with this but there is no yaoi in this nor is there sex. I went serious on this one c: Enjoy and Happy Halloween! (Really hope you dont mind your favorite characters dying...sorry...)_**

* * *

><p><span>~Allies Human Sacrifice ~<span>

_Once upon a time there was a dream, who dreamed it was unknown._

_A dream of wonderland._

_Such a truly Tiny dream it was, with a population of many odd creatures and one little doll.  
>The little doll thought "I don't want to be alone forever…how do I get people to play with me?"<em>

_The Little doll thought and though,  
>Then came up with something.<em>

"_If can trap souls here,  
>They can play with me forever in Wonderland!"<em>

The little doll traveled to the world of humans until it arrived at a great and tall old oak tree, placing under the tree a thick book with golden pages and black leather cover. Then the little doll went back to wonderland waiting for someone to come along and open his story book.

The first Allie, China, came along, so curious was he and so full of strength. Stumbling upon the lovely black book he turned to the first page. Puzzled on why the pages were blank until he fell into wonderland. Confused and curious but not afraid he stood to his feet and took a look around the forest he had fell into. The trees and animals and flowers greeted him although their form was a bit aberrant.

China was not afraid, he was interesting in the odd world he has stumbled into when something tapped him on the shoulder. Turning and looking down he found a very strange doll smiling up at him.

"Hello there aru." He greeted with a smile, but the doll with his mouth sewn shut did not speak. It only smiled before handing China a wok and sword. China looked confused but curious, taking the weapons a red spade appeared, tattooing the skin of his hand. His eyes widened and thoughts were wiped. as if Chinas being was taken over by a greater force, a trace. A trance known as wonderland.

_The first Allie was a man of the Spade,  
>Who courageously held a sword in his hand.<em>

_Chopped down anything in her way  
>of making a red path for himself<em>

Feeling the urge and temptation of black blooded demons china stormed through the innocent forest cutting down anything in his path. Plants, branches, animals…what had become over him…so be so blood thirsty and cynical? He would cut the limbs with his thin blade and the trees would bleed and weep. The eyes of the doll watching pleasantly as China did according to plan.

_That Allie was brought deep into the forest,  
>locked in as the sinner…<em>

The forest knew China had to be stopped, and deep within the red stained field of trees as China walked along a blood soaked path thick vines and branches knitted around his body, some with thorns making him finally spill a drop of blood. Chinas eyes widened as the forest tangled him in a cocoon of weed and dragged him away deep into their world to be locked away as a sinner.

In addition to the way of the forest,  
>her life was unknown.<p>

By the hand of a tree and with twined with thorns, China was hung.

"That was thrilling!" thought the little doll, it was now free to play amongst Chinas soul forever and ever, trapped with in wonderland. But, it wanted more. "More friends." It thought, and it kept it's little black book open. So more would fall into wonderful wonderland.

Sure enough more did, quite a few more. This made the little doll excited, and it traveled through wonderland with tricks in its stitches to make sure everyone stays in wonderland, permanently.

The second Allie was tall and broad, with a long scarf draped over his shoulders and down his neck. He wondered into the yellow rose garden, it reminded him of sunflowers and he was content, so content he began to sing.

Russia felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to find the cute little doll that spoke nothing.  
>"Hello little one." He smiled kneeling down beside the doll "tell me your name, you can become one with mother Russia da?" but the doll didn't answer, though it did hold something out from behind its back. A handful of hold lovely papers, written in velvet black ink were music notes that danced across the page to their own tune. Russia curiously took the music sheets. "Music. How wonderful now I can sing." He stood looking them over and smiling down again at the creepy little puppet "will you stay and listen?" the doll nodded and Russia began to sing.<p>

His eyes widened feeling a serge through his blood veins and body. Numbing every nerve, all his thoughts…dying out. His mouth opened wide and his strong voice booms through the air, he couldn't stop singing. The once beautiful roses died around him and the warm evening light dimmed to cold with musky darkness. A blue diamond formed engraved into the skin on the back of his hand and he lost all self control, now serving wonderland.

_The second Allie was a man of the Diamond,  
>He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,<br>To fill all kinds of sound,  
>And produced a crazy world<em>

Honey water with a twist of lemon, a recipe for the throat of a singer, a tea cup laying on the rose covered table. A gun…  
>his hand trembled trying to resist, trying to fight. This force, this temptation, how did this gun get in his hand?<p>

_That Allie had Rose Flowers,  
>And a cross-eyed man shot at him<em>

Russia was no longer Russia, and with a smile on his face, tears in his eyes and music in his mouth, the crazy man put the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger.  
>We're painting the roses red…We're painting the roses red.<p>

_He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
>Everyone loved him, and to be dying<em>

The little doll walked along through the garden, picking one yellow blood splattered rose "we're painting the roses red…we're painting the roses red." it sung smiling, setting the rose on the table next to the tea cup…and moving on. The little creature heard there was a new Allie quickly becoming popular in the kingdom.

Off to the kingdom it went.

_The third Allie was a child of the Clover,  
>He had a beautiful figure in wonderland,<em>

_For many people to delude,  
>A strange country was created<br>_

The doll could see as it approached the castle that the lovely, lovely France had already crest a clover upon the back of his hand. This beautiful child already held sin in his heart, and with the dolls dark but shallow eyes it could see France suffered from the sin of lust.  
>"I could more then use this to my advantage." It thought with a large grin creeping across its fabric face, pulling stitches as it smiled. The doll followed France making its way into the tallest tower, in the highest floor and the prettiest room, where it found France stroking a golden hairbrush through his equally golden hair.<p>

The doll hopped up onto the vanity and convinced the prince how lovely he truly was. France fell deep with this act, and was given an outfit made out of the highest quality fabrics, beautiful embroidery and absolutely stunning design. Then once laced up and dressed the doll handed France a breathtaking tiara. France was beautiful. That he went out that night, and personally celebrated with even more charming boys that wished to give the prince pleasure.

Although this beauty soon became Frances nightmare. His ego grew as his sins chalked up, and he couldn't wake one morning with gazing upon a mirror, France became the only beautiful thing in his eyes that everything around him, became deformed. The faces of once normal people melted into creatures and everything withered around him becoming horrifying. His true vision was the price paid for his sins, and he soon locked himself away in fear of his own distorted public, when it was truly he rotting away. The crown, the fabrics, day after day was consuming his beauty, leaving him with nothing but his ugly, ugly sins.

That Allie was the Queen,  
>He posses the dream of distortion,<br>He traveled to the country in a rotten Body

France, along with his beauty died in that beautiful room, on the highest floor, in the tallest tower. His ugly soul was set free to play forever more in wonderland.

So the doll moved on.

_The fourth and filth Allie were Twins of the Heart,  
>Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,<br>Making a door to All kinds of bogus_

"Come on Canadia!" called the big brother running through the forest, hand entwined with his younger twins.

"Wow this place is so amazing! And so big!" Canada said in pure aw as he ran through the red stained forest with America.

"Ya! Let's explore it! All of it!" America chirped with excitement running through every vane.

So they ran, kicking leafs and jumping branches. They hopped all the way through the red forest, skipping through the now red rose garden and made their way to a large lovely castle where they were greeted by a small doll.

He smiled, to both of them and held out a card, curiosity took the better of both of them and they accepted the card.

_It was the ace of hearts_

By hand in hand and on each, a half of golden hear appeared. They felt the impulse, they were driven by curiosity and they continued along the path.

_Big brother America is tough,  
>little brother Canada intelligent<em>

Down the path they went, going through door after door, not once did the possibility of being lost came to their innocent minds as they continued. Hearts set on reaching the end of the path. But unfortunately, there was no end, and no time soon will they reach it. They traveled so far, far, far into the dream, that the dream itself swallowed them up.

_Never did they wake from their deep dreaming  
>Forever they wandered in the wonderland<em>

Their souls never found the end either.

The doll now content with its new comers brought back the black book to wonderland and saw it had been filled with a wonderful story, full of lovely pictures and elaborate characters. But the last page was blank so it carried the book to its Allie, for the last page to be written. Approaching the Allie, with no number to their name, the doll laid the book on the table next to a quill and then went limp. Its soul being transferred into the being sitting at the desk.

He sat up and smiled, finding the book and the limp little doll. Reading the story and remembering it all he turned to the last page and dipped the quill in ink, writing.  
>"<em>Thank you, for 'you'<em>

_Love,  
>England"<br>_

The book was shut, and that was the end of our story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That is the end of our story. I hope you all enjoyed that, i rly worked hard to make it flow so nicely I also really hope all of you caught my deepness, such as (my favorite line) "We're painting the roses red" it was an Allusion line used from the original Alice in Wonderland as well as it is a metephore intending that Russias blood went everywhere.<em>**

**_Once more Happy Halloween Love, England._**


End file.
